


INSERT LAUGH TRACK!

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: If this doesn't make you laugh, then you need to get your funny bone checked! What do you get when you mix Dean, vampires and alcohol? Ha! The challenge words are beer, green and luck and this was written for the SPN100 Challenge over on fanfiction.net!





	INSERT LAUGH TRACK!

(((((((((((((((((((((((((

 

Pea green with envy, Margo watched as her nestmate, Tiffany, sashayed out of the bar on the arm of the handsome stranger. 

Right before the door closed, Tiffany threw her a smug grin, fangs peeking out the tiniest bit, and Margo turned back to the bartender, signaling for another beer. “Some people have all the luck,” she said glumly.

The bartender’s smile was dreamily reminiscent. “Yeah. Dean’s a total hottie.”

“Dean?” 

“Dean Winchester. I had some of that myself a few years ago.”

Margo started to laugh. Some people do have all the luck. But, _damn _, it sure wasn’t Tiffany!__


End file.
